Nightmare On The Dusty Road
by BVBforever201
Summary: When the boys of Black Veil Brides go on vacation to celebrate their 3 month vacation, they get lost- in the middle of nowhere. Just when they think they've found help, it turns out they found crimanals. Will the boys be proven innoscent? M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: so, I got this idea from something that happened to me, my dad was driving and there was a bright light in the bushes, but it was just someone having a party. So I thought of this. XD I tend to do that a lot I guess. Enjoy!_

The five boys jumped into Andy's truck, and they were off. Ashley rode shotgun, while Jinxx, Jake, and CC were squished in the back like a can of sardines.

"Well guys, here's to three months of nothing but vacation!" Andy yelled. They all cheered, but Andy kept his eyes on the road.

A few hours past, and Andy was in the middle of a sentence, when he stopped talking.

"What?" ash asked, looking around.

"Do you hear that?" Andy whispered.

"Hear wha-" Ashley mouth was covered by Andy's hand. They heard a low grumbling noise, and a pop.

"SHIT!" Andy yelled, pulling over. He turned off the car and got out.

"This can't be happening." He said to himself, opening the hood. Smoke blew everywhere, but mostly on him. He coughed as Jinxx stuck his head out the window.

"Everything okay?"

"Does it look like it?" Andy asked, coughing again. Now Jinxx was getting out of the car, followed by the rest of the band members.

"Where are we, anyway?" cc asked, looking around. Andy looked around to. There were no signs, no roads, no cars. Nothing.

"I have no clue. Jake, check your phone, maybe it'll say." Andy said.

Jake went to the backseat of the car and took his phone from his suitcase. He tried to get on the internet, but nothing happened.

"Fuck."

"Huh?"

"No service, this piece of junk never works." Jake said, tossing the phone on the worn-out seat. Andy closed the hood of the truck and sat on it.

"We're screwed." Andy said. Suddenly, a light shined from behind the tall trees and bushes, but quickly disappeared.

"Did you see that?" Jinxx asked, heading towards it.

"What are you doing?" CC asked.

"This could be out only chance to get out of here." Jinxx said.

"Be careful." Andy said.

"Don't worry, mom." Jinxx called, now much further from before. Andy rolled his eyes, and tried to look down the dusty road, but couldn't see anything.

This was going to be a nightmare.

_A/N: I FREAKING ADORE BVB! This should have at least 20 chapters, and I will update soon! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Someone there?" Jinxx called out.

"Yeah, are you lost?" another voice called out. Someone came through the tall bushes.

"Little bit. More like stuck." Jinxx said. The man approached Jinxx and the rest of the band, keeping a distance. "Our friend's truck broke down." He added.

"Well shit, I would give you guys a jump but I don't have my cables." The man said.

"Great…" Andy mumbled.

"If you guys wanna come hang with us, you can. I've got some of my friends, my sister, and a couple of her friends-"

"Deal!" Ashley agreed, hearing the word sister, (which meant girls, something he loved.)

"Alright, then follow me." The man said. "My name is Travis by the way."

XxxxoxxxX

The boys of bvb were separated on two logs around the campfire. Travis's sister had managed to sit right next to Jinxx, who had absolutely no interest in her, but would dare say anything to offend anyone who had just helped them out.

"So... Jinxx, I like your name… it's hot. Mine name is Alicia by the way." Travis's sister said.

"Yeah… thanks… I like your name, too…?" Jinxx replied, even though it came out as a question. Andy was watching them, trying not to be noticed. He pretended like he was texting, but he didn't realize his "texting finger" wasn't anywhere near the phone. His phone went off, making him jump.

'_Trying to text there? You're missing your phone. :)- Ash'_

'_Rawr. :( -Andy' _

"So, um, you guys do this a lot?" Ashley asked, opening another beer.

"nah. Maybe every, I don't know, 6 months? Something. We kind of reserve this spot, if ya' know what I mean." Travis' friend said. CC opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a siren.

"The fuck?" Andy said. A Sherriff car pulled up. The officer got out and pointed to all of them.

"You are all under arrest, for committing eighteen murders in the last two years, and for robbing $500.00 worth of alcohol." He said, mainly eyeballing Travis.

"shit." Jinxx heard Alicia whisper.

"Excuse me, officer." Andy began, "my friends and I have had nothing to do with any of this." he said, pointing to Jake, Ashley, Jinxx and CC.

"Yeah. I'll let the judge decide that." The officer said.

"But, sir-" Andy began.

"Andy!" Jake said, warning him. Andy fell silent and hoped he could get out of this mess.


End file.
